


Toxic

by MalfoysBlackWife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, F/M, Harry Potter smut, NSFW, Smut, draco is possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysBlackWife/pseuds/MalfoysBlackWife
Summary: Draco Malfoy catches you dancing provocatively with Fred Weasley. So he reminds you are his, and his alone.All characters are of age and I do not own any of the characters mentioned except the reader.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Black!Reader, Draco Malfoy/POC!Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco X POC!Reader, Draco x Black!Reader, Draco/Black!Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 163





	Toxic

It all started in the Slytherin common room.

Maybe it was the shorts you were wearing, or the fact that you weren’t wearing a bra. Either way, the way your body moved set off a tick in Draco.

You were surrounded by Hermione, Ginny, and Angelina. All three hyped you up as the music played and suddenly the beat dropped. You had requested that the twins had played some of your favorite muggle music, and they all but happily obliged. Seeing that Fred was entranced by you before Draco quickly made you his, he wanted nothing more than to see you dance.

You knew from the beat drop; you would be in trouble.

_'Cash Money Records takin’ over for the ’99 and 2000'_

Before the rest of the song could play, you hiked up your shorts and bent over slightly. Placing your hands on your knees, you began to move in rhythm with the beat.

Both Ginny and Angelina began cheering and placing playful slaps on your ass. However, Hermione knew that what you were doing was dangerous. Hermione glanced over nervously at the couch that both Draco and Blaise occupied, noticing that they were too busy trying to keep Pansy away from them as she struggled to find the beat.

“Hey, maybe you should stop.” Hermione pleaded as she tried to get your attention, as Draco’s face was fuming at the sight.

You were far too gone into the music to hear her. Then there was a presence behind you. It was Fred Weasley himself.

The both of you knew about his obvious crush on you, however he respected your relationship. Even if he didn’t understand it, he would never try anything to separate the two of you.

What Draco saw next made him push himself off the couch with a force of an absolute _pissed_ off boyfriend.

You were throwing it back on Fred, as he playfully laughed behind you.

Your hips were moving faster and swirling to the song and there was suddenly a swift silence from the cheering and laughter of your friends. A cold, pale hand had wrapped itself around your arm and yanked you towards it.

“We’re leaving. **Now**.” Draco growled.

Keeping true to his statement, he pulled you away from your friends whose faces had fear written all over them. Surprisingly, even though he was upset, he never squeezed to hard to hurt you.

As soon as he made it to his dorm, he slammed the door and placed a wandless spell over the door to make it sealed shut from the outside.

“What the **FUCK** is your problem?” You screamed at him, yanking yourself free from his grasp.

However, you immediately regretted your actions as he pushed you up against the door and trapped your head in between his arms. The expensive fabric from his black suit rubbed up against your exposed cleavage from the low-cut black shirt you were wearing.

“My _fucking_ problem?” Draco retorted. “You wear those shorts; with half of the ass _I_ own hanging out.”

You shivered as you felt him lean in closer to your ear, his breath tickling your neck.

“You danced out there in public in a way you should only be dancing for me. With a _Weasley_ at that.” He snarled.

In a moment of tenderness, he pushed your curls out of your face and kissed the space right below your ear.

“You forgot _who_ owns your ass.”

He pulled away ever so slightly and dropped his hands from either side of you.

“So now I have to remind you. Get on the bed.”

Without a second thought, you sauntered over to the bed and laid down on your back, your breathing escalated with anticipation. Draco climbed on top of you, kissing you with pure lust. This was not a time for lovemaking, but a time to be completely ravished. He yanked down your black spandex shorts and found that you weren’t wearing any panties underneath.

“You naughty bitch.”

“I learned from the best.” You smirked, then your back arched as his roughly shoved two of his long, slender fingers inside of you.

With every rough thrust of his hand, your pussy became slicker and slicker.

You tried to bite back your moans but failed when a loud sigh rolled from between your lips.

“Moan for me.” With that, he added an extra finger and made your eyes roll back.

It didn’t take long after that for that familiar coil to build, your toes curled, and your head thrashed from side to side. And right before you came, Draco removed his fingers from you.

A desperate sigh left your lips.

“Good girls get to come, darling.” He cooed at you and kissed your forehead.

He quickly ridded himself of his clothes except the familiar silver Slytherin crest ring that he always wore. He quickly ripped off your shirt, exposing you to him. Before you could cuss him out for ripping your shirt off, he kissed you deeply and then pulled away. “Don’t act like I can’t replace it.”

“Face down, ass up.”

You quickly got into position, arching your back just the way he likes.

“Love.”

“Yes?”

“You know I love you, right?” Draco asked.

“Yes, Malfoy.” You replied with a hint of short-lived sarcasm.

**_THWAP_ **

You jolted forward and let out a surprised gasp as you felt his hand slap your ass. The action causing your ass to jiggle, much to Draco’s excitement. He grabbed his dick and lined it up to your entrance, rubbing it up and down to coat it in your juices.

“Good. Because I’m about to fuck you like I don’t.” And with that, he slammed into you.

"Fuck!” You screamed

Draco fucked into you with a brutal pace, each thrust met with a rough slap of his pale hips against your round, brown ass.

“Can that Weasley fuck you like this?”

You opened your mouth to respond, but only a moan left you. He kept slamming into you, his dick almost hitting your cervix. He bent over you, kissing along your spine up to your ear. Slowing his thrusts slightly, rolling into you deeper. He grabbed you softly by your neck and pulled your head up closer to his lips.

“I said: Can. Weasley. Fuck. You. Like. This?” With every syllable, he rolled into you deeper.

“No.” You moan deeply

“No, what?”

“No, _Daddy_.”

He thrusted back into you harder and faster. You shoved your head back into the pillow as you felt your orgasm approaching faster with each roll of his hips.

“Stop hiding from me.” He groaned as he picked your head back up from the pillow, exposing your tear-stricken face.

“Dra-Daddy!” You screamed as you came on his dick, more tears falling from your face. Leaving mascara stains on his pillows.

Draco kept going, pounding into you faster and harder as he was reaching his orgasm. The pleasure was too much for you. His fingers reaching over you to play with your clit. You kept pulling away from him, trying to get away from the overstimulation. He hissed and pinched your clit, making you scream again.

“Stop fucking running.”

He ordered, pushing you back down and grabbed your hips roughly. "Fuck." He moaned, your walls squeezing him tighter, and with one last thrust he spilled into you. He rolled over, pulling you to lay on his chest as he cradled your head.

“Are you okay, love?” He asked, still catching his breath.

Your eyes were glassed over from the pleasure, however you managed to form a low, content hum in response to his question.

He chuckled at your disheveled state, your curls were wild and the brown lipliner and gloss you were wearing was smeared. Even though he had just fucked up your second day wash and go hair, he grabbed the bonnet he bought for you, from his bedside drawer and put it on. He kissed your forehead and then your lips.

“I love you, even if you hate me for messing up your hair.” Draco joked.

“I love you too, you dickhead.” You replied. “You know Fred would never try anything right?”

“Oh, I know, and I’m sure he knows now too.” Draco said, a smirk pulling oh his pale lips.

You laughed, then froze.

“Wait, why would he know that now?” You questioned.

“Because I made sure while fucking you, that he heard everything. You should probably check on him later, he kept banging on the door like a madman.”

"You piece of shit.”

Draco chuckled, got out of bed, and pulled on black pants and a green sweatshirt and kissed your forehead again.

“Where are you going?”

“To get you a Plan B from Blaise.” He winked. “And maybe hex Weasley.”

“Draco!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! (And yes, Plan B's are a thing in my version of Hogwarts).
> 
> Leave a comment for what you want to see next!
> 
> Kudos/Comments welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
